Always the Answer
by Fuwa After Dark
Summary: While Sousuke is fixing her balcony, Kaname takes note of his physique and decides she's delayed acting on her desires long enough. SousukexKaname, PWP, oneshot


**Always the Answer**

Walking around her apartment, cleaning up debris here and there, Kaname sighed and marched over to her stereo. She turned it on with a harsh slam, muttering under her breath when her hair flew into her face and stuck there thanks to a heavy sheen of sweat. And _that_ was thanks to a moronic sergeant that was rebuilding part of her balcony while she cleaned her place of the aftermath.

She stalked to her room to find a headband in hopes of keeping her hair from sticking to her face again. When she walked back into the living room, seeing the destruction of her home again incited another burst of rage. Storming over to the balcony with the intent of exacting some more punishment, she paused at the sight that graced her senses when she got to the open door.

Kneeling next to a frame that would be a railing, Sousuke had his shirt tied around his waist, sweat glistening on his golden-tanned chest as he drilled into the frame with a sure hand, confidence in his every action. Kaname nibbled on her lip, listing to the side until she leaned against the doorframe. Oh, she knew that he was a sexy man, but every time he really showed it made it harder and harder to ignore. There was grease on his chest from the tools, and his skin was taking on a pinkish tone from exposure to the summer sun.

Her mind chose that exact moment to pay attention to the music playing, the heavy bass making her rub her thighs together as the lyrics "We don't need lies, or the truth, or manipulation, you're drawing me in now, oh, I want to drown in you" blasted, and she nodded in agreement. And just like in that song, she was going to act on the feelings, dammit. Her body decided it had been patient enough.

Stepping out onto the balcony, she rested a hand on his bicep. Once he turned off the drill and turned to her curiously, if not a little apprehensively, she pulled his arm away until it was at his side and then stepped, settling herself into a straddle.

"Uh, Chidori? What…?"

"Shut up," she muttered, leaning forward and kissing him, rocking her body against his in time with the rhythm of the song. "Oh fuck, yes," she moaned wantonly against his mouth, greatly enjoying the feel. Why hadn't she done this sooner! His hard body felt absolutely amazing every time she rubbed along it. He was completely frozen in shock, the drill falling from limp fingers to clatter against the ground while his mind worked to figure out just what in the hell was going on.

The sexy beat and lyrics spurred her on and she ground her hips against his, her head tossing back when she scraped the rough fabric of her jeans on his arousal, the sensation sending a jolt through her system. Dropping against him, she whispered along with the lyrics "A passionate night begins from our kiss, because I love you, I want to love even the sins you've committed" into his ear with a husky voice, grinning when he finally rested his hands on her hips and bucked against her. He still had no idea what exactly was happening, but his body decided that didn't matter, and that following her lead was a far more vital matter.

Pressing another kiss to his lips, she was ecstatic when he finally took the hint and returned the gesture, and even more so when his fingers dug possessively into her hips and he flipped her onto her back. Kissing her enthusiastically and grinding against her, he was acting purely on his base instincts, unable to reign in his primal urges. Really, it shouldn't have come as a surprise. The man was a soldier, he was a killer near all his life, and he was always acting more on those instincts than the learned behaviors of a person tamed by society. _Of course_ he would tip into the realm of no reason with hardly much of a push.

Kaname reveled in it, the feel of him running his hands along her body as his desires were cut loose from their leash, driving him to take in everything about her body, to take _her_. Her shirt was pushed up and she arched her back so that it could come off, and she tilted her head back, a blush staining her cheeks as she realized they were still in the open air of the balcony. Her fears were soon forgotten as her bra was tugged down and he captured a taut nipple in his mouth, laving attention with his tongue as a hand massaged the other breast, and then he switched, leaving Kaname moaning and squirming beneath him as the CD player changed tracks to another song that was more than appropriate for the situation.

Who knew Kaname listened to such sexy songs? Not that Sousuke was paying much mind, but when the tracks let themselves known to her they only served to fuel her passion.

"Sousuke," she whispered breathlessly as he came up for another searing kiss. Her fingers tangled into his messy hair, trapping him in place as their tongues locked in a heated battle for supremacy. His hands wandered down, down, undoing the button and fly of her jeans before he tugged them off, slinging her legs over his shoulders in the process. She was bent in two as he rocked his hips against hers, the rough fabric of his pants scraping against her thighs, the seams creating a delicious friction against the thin cotton of her panties. "Oh, Sousuke," she moaned again, tossing her head back, arching her back off the ground and pressing against him more and more.

The man was like an animal, snarling as he bruised her hips with a crushing grip, pushing her down and rubbing against her fiercely. Kaname whimpered as the lyrics from a song off an American CD she'd had her sister buy started blasting, and she had to wonder why she had made that mix disc in the first place, and how she had never really noticed before that all the songs seemed to be about sex. Oh, it was a dangerous mix, and really, there was no going back now, not when her entire being agreed with the lyrics "'S' is for the simple need, 'E' is for the ecstasy, 'X' is just to mark the spot, 'cause that's the one you really want. Sex is always the answer, it's never a question 'cause the answer's 'yes,' oh, the answer is 'yes'."

'Yes' was most definitely the answer just then, and she had absolutely no complaints when her panties found their way to her ankles and then somewhere over Sousuke's shoulder. He settled himself between her legs and sank his teeth into the large muscle of her thigh right near that oh-so-sweet spot that was begging for attention. Her leg jerked, her heel digging into his lower back in a way that rather literally spurred him on. He switched to the other side and she yelped in what sounded like pain, but the rush of fluids next to his face and the tangy scent that filled his senses told him otherwise. Unable to ignore it anymore, he ran his tongue to lap up her taste, his throat rumbling in response to the long, sultry moan that came from her at his actions. Having caught his answer to the motion earlier, she drove her heels into his back, urging him on, urging him to continue his ministrations.

Not one to ignore an order, Sousuke licked, nipped, suckled at her lips, taking her in enthusiastically. Salt, sweat, a rather strong tangy and musky scent and taste mixed with a sour sweetness that was all Kaname, these overwhelmed his senses and he let out a possessive sound that vibrated along her, causing her to squirm and beg for more. He pulled away, much to her dismay, and undid his pants, his shirt long ago having unraveled itself from his waist and was lying off to the side somewhere. Pulling off his pants, he sighed with relief as he freed himself from the confines of fabric then leaned down to press an urgent kiss against her lips.

She made a face as she tasted herself on him, but soon enough the unpleasantness was broken down in their mouths and all she could taste anymore was a pleasant combination of him and her, and she gripped his shoulders tightly as he nudged her legs further apart. Bending his neck to press his face against her throat, nipping his way along the creamy, glistening skin, he sighed again when she wrapped her legs around his waist and the tip pressed against her entrance and slipped in just the smallest amount. "Chidori," he growled into her neck, his teeth sinking into the prominent muscle. Her nails dug into his back and she gasped, eyes rolling into the back of her head from the intense pleasure-pain that coursed through her body followed by the subsequent feel of being suddenly filled to the breaking point. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as Sousuke breathed frantic words against her skin that she couldn't understand. Whether it was because she could not concentrate on the sounds or because it was in another language, she had no idea, she was only aware of his voice and nothing more concrete than that as she stared blankly at the sky while both of their bodies took time to adjust to the unfamiliar sensations.

It was only when he became aware of an uncomfortable prickling sensation on his back caused by the sun that he came back to himself and started rocking against her. Moaning long and loud, neither of them knew just who the sound came from as they slid along each other's bodies. The music was forgotten, the lyrics gone unheard, to Kaname it just became background noise, a beat that their hips came to follow and sound that might mask her cries of pleasure from her neighbors or anyone that might be walking on the street below her balcony. Her nails dragged along Sousuke's back and she hissed out words of gratitude, pleasure, encouragement, asking him for more, to go faster, harder, wanting it even more intense, and he was all too happy to oblige. He ran lips and teeth across every inch of her skin he could come across, hooked her legs on his arms and shrugged them over his shoulders, slammed into her at a brutal and unforgiving pace that she thrived in, riding the wave of ecstasy to the crest over and over again, her mind blank and throat raw.

Her tight grip on him as he assaulted her every sense, her every nerve with roaming hands, heavy breathing, a harsh pace, feverish kisses, frantic groping, her nails scraping his skin sensitized by the sun, her lips finding their way to his collar-bone, teeth sinking as she made such delicious sounds, everything brought him to his own peak and he grunted against her skin as pleasure crashed over him. His body shook from the sheer force, a groan drawn from his throat seemingly unending as all he was aware of was every inch of his body that pressed against hers. Their hips locked together, her tight stomach held against his own firm muscles by a hand he laid on the small of her back, her legs slipping from his shoulders to hook over his elbows, her toes tickling at his sides, her breasts spread against his chest, her neck against his mouth, his nose, her hair coming from behind her ear at odd angles and tickling his face, her own rapid breath against his shoulder.

It was such a wonderful feeling, and he was loathe to move even when he became aware of their situation, naked and completely vulnerable and uncovered, on her half-destroyed balcony that luckily had solid walls, except for the spot where his misplaced explosion had left a large chunk of the rail missing. Kaname shifted under him and he lifted his head to peer down at her, eyes soft as he took in her beauty not for the first time, but coming to the realization that she was _finally_ his, truly, not just in his mind but now in body and if the warm feeling blooming in his chest was any indication, heart and soul as well.

Her headband had slipped from its position on her head to wrap limply around her mass of hair at the back of her head, and she weakly brought her arms from where they had locked around his neck to pull her tresses free from under her back and set the headband at her side. Her chest heaved, and Sousuke could not help but to turn his eyes to watch the way her breasts rose and fell while she worked to fill her lungs, and she giggled softly when she saw his gaze shift. Looking up curiously, he was graced with a radiant smile and a soft hand resting against his cheek as she carefully brought herself up to press her lips against his gently in a kiss that was more emotion and unspoken words than the unbridled passion of earlier. He closed his eyes and fell forward, planting his elbows on the unforgiving concrete of the balcony to brace his body above her as they shared a sweet, lingering kiss that spoke volumes.

When they finally broke off, he looked down at her in wonder and amazement, taking in the beautiful expression on her face that was all for him. She sat up, pushing forward on her toes as he sat back on his heels and she straddled him, their bodies still intimately connected. His hands trailed along her sides and she shivered both from the light touch and a breeze that came through. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she blushed as she stared at the gaping hole in her balcony that anyone could have looked through and squirmed on top of him. He moaned, his eyes closing tightly as she moved, unconsciously stirring to life hypersensitive nerves as his body was still not recovered from what they'd just done.

Aware of her music again, the lines "Oh boy, you are so hot, it's been awhile since I've felt like this, and even when I get it all the time, all I can think is 'Ah, give me one more stroke'" made her bite her lip and she eased herself off him as they both hissed from the loss of contact. Her cheeks still stained pink as she was all too aware of what had just transpired in open air, she forced herself to feel brave and confident despite it all, and she reached for her clothes, as well as his, and slipped into her apartment.

Looking over her shoulder with an expression that she hoped was provocative, unaccustomed to trying out such a look, she jerked her head in the direction of her bathroom and pitched her voice low and sultry, "I think you and I both could use a shower, don't you?" She didn't give him a chance to respond and walked away, but when she could hear him frantically scrambling on the concrete and shutting the balcony door behind him, she grinned victoriously. Cranking up the volume on her stereo as she passed by, she nodded to herself, looking over at Sousuke who kept moving her forward, pushing her back into the bathroom. Oh, it was bound to be a fun shower, and she shivered in anticipation as her back came into contact with the cold tile wall and feverish lips began worshipping her smooth skin once again.

**Disclaimer:** Lyrics belong to their respective artists. "Yuuwaku" by Glay. "S.E.X." by Nickleback. "Want Me, Want Me" by Namie Amuro.


End file.
